WHY A PURPLE MAX IS FLYING ANGRILY TO CANADA
by Max In Training
Summary: full name...WHY A PUPLE MAX IS ANGRILY TO CANADA WITH THE FLOCKS SHOES. Max has a bad day and flips out.happens at some point during book 3,not sure when.Random oneshot. Funny,i hope :D go on, try it! you might love it! rated T, but no bad language


**Just a random one shot, hope you like it! (talk about short and sweet…)**

* * *

_**Max POV**_

My bad day started with a wet, slobbery good-morning-kiss from Total.

"Ugh! Get off me Total! What have I told you about the licking thing!?"

He hopped off my bed and trotted away, cackling madly. I decided there wasn't much point in trying to sleep after _that, _so I went to brush my teeth. However, when I got there, there was a slightly-_too_-innocent-looking Iggy guarding the door. I was instantly suspicious.

"move Iggy. Some people have to get through here." I said, trying to squeeze past.

He shifted a little to the right so that he was, once again, in my way.

"ok, time to move Ig!" I growled. Jeez, was it to much to want to wash dog drool off my face?!

"uh, no…" he said nervously. I sighed. Ok, if he wanted to do this the hard way.

"Iggy, I swear if you don't move in the next two seconds…"

He gulped.

"uh, Max, exactly _how_ mad would you be if I, say, uh… blew up the bathroom?"

"Oh. my. God. You _blew up the bathroom?!_" I screeched. We had been in my mom's house for all of _one night_ and Iggy had to go and blow up an entire room! Ugh!

"sorry Max!" he said with fake sincerity.

"_whatever!!!_" I growled and stalked away to Nudge's room to wash my face. How _nudge_ got the room with the bathroom attached, I don't even know.

"hi Max" she mumbled, sitting up sleepily "what's up?"

"gotta use your bathroom" I grunted.

"oh." she said, and flopped back down. I reached for the door handle. Just as I began to turn it she shot back up.

"wait, Max,_ Nooo!_" she screamed at me. Now, any other day, my reflexes are as quick as anything. But as you may of guessed, this wasn't exactly my day. So I turned the handle. And a tin of purple paint clunked off my head and knocked me off my feet. Nudge hurried over.

"OMG! Max, are you OK?! I'm so sorry! Iggy wanted to build a bomb in there, but I said no, but then I wanted to go back to sleep, and I thought he might sneak back in, so I set up a trap! I didn't mean to paint you purple! But it _is_ a nice shade of purple. Its really more of an indigo, If you want to be specific, but then again-"

"ungh!" I groaned cutting off the word-spew mid-sentence.

"Max? your…your bleeding. Are you ok?" Nudge asked in a small voice.

I put my hand up to my forehead. Well wada ya know? I _was_ bleeding, from a small cut on the left side of my head.

"S-sorry M-Max…" said Nudge in a trembling voice. "I didn't M-mean it. Really."

"I know"

"uh…you do know that was non-removable paint, right"

"it had to be, didn't it?"

"uh…"

"never mind Nudge, its ok" _not._

"well, do you want to get breakfast?" she asked, making it sound like a consolation prize.

I sighed. "right." I got to my feet, dusted my self down, and tried to muster as much dignity as a person covered in dog drool and almost-indigo-purple-paint can have.

Of course, my mom had made pancakes. And of course, nudge got the last –ahem- _five_. But hey I'm mature, I can deal with a bowl Of Freaking _Muesli_.

And I could deal with Iggy avoiding me like the plague.

And the endless questions about the purple paint.

And Gazzy, nudge and total arguing over whether a freckle on total's ear looked like a carrot. (gazzy thought it did, total thought it didn't, nudge thought it looked like Miley Cyrus.)

Yes, I could deal, but yes, as you would expect, each _annoying_ little thing pushed me closer and closer to breaking point.

Then fang burst out laughing.

"_don't_ fang!" angel said warningly.

"what?" I asked rather naively.

Fang snorted again.

"I just remembered… you loooooove me!"

_Max, meet breaking point. Breaking point, meet max._

I roared and jumped on the table.

"OK!" I screamed "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU GUYS! THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST. DAY. EVER!" I jumped off of the table with my wings spread wide. Everyones eyes were spread wide, their mouths hanging open. They weren't used to my rage being turned on them. Well, except for fang. He was fine.

"Ugh! I AM GONNA… I'M GONNA….I'M GONNA FLY ANGRILY TO CANADA! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! AND I'M BRINGING… uh…um…oh yeah! I'M BRINGING YOUR SHOES!" I screeched, getting inspiration from the fact that everyone but me was still in their pyjamas. I raced upstairs and grabbed their shoes. Then I dived out a window. After about ten seconds, I heard someone flying after me. I whirled around. Angel.

"max, I, uh, normally wouldn't follow you but… we… don't have any other shoes…"

I went into warp-drive, zooming away at 200 miles an hour, cackling madly.

"I KNOW!!!"

* * *

**Ta da! Remember, reviews make me haaaaaapy…… so R&R! **

**Kay, byeeeeee!!!**

**XXX max in training XXX**


End file.
